


Talk Too Much

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Malex [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on an Instagram AU, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Slice of Life, The account is 'roomatesklance' and is one of my favs, Title from a COIN Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Alex can't stop thinking about Matt... and what being in a more intimate relationship with him would entail.--Written for the amazing Twitter AU @roomatesklance





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outdatedtozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdatedtozier/gifts).



> I was so excited to get to write this so, I hope you like it as much as I do!! I wanted to write something longer, and I definitely will once there is more Malex plot content laid out, jdskdvhjdskj. 
> 
> In my head, Alex is a pretty easily flustered guy, but he tries his best to hide it.

Alex remembered being told a set of rules for internet safety at a very, very young age. He was like… six. But of course, that didn’t really mean anything to him then, and it didn’t know that he was eighteen. Why would it? He wasn’t dumb enough to give out his address or anything, but he most definitely was going to talk to cute boys he met on the internet, because sure, stranger danger existed, but if he was going to get taken out, it may as well be some cute boy he met because Blake couldn’t keep quiet.

 

Not that he minded, in this particular situation. Because luckily, Matt definitely wasn’t going to take him out. In a murdery way, of course. Hopefully in a romantic way, someday… maybe. The fact of the matter is… he really, really liked Matt. He was sweet and funny and cute. Plus, he liked memes and that was ideal, even if his memes were kind of old and crusty. It didn’t matter, because it almost made him more endearing. 

 

Alex was really, truly endeared by this guy.

 

It was kind of gross, honestly. He had always been easily flustered, but since he and Matt had started talking, he genuinely  _ never  _ stopped blushing. It was kind of fucked. He was kind of upset about it, but only because he was mad that he couldn’t just… curl up with Matt on the couch and watch shitty 80s movies. 

 

_ Ew. Oh my Jesus H. Christ. See? He was a sap. Disgusting.  _

 

Alex wanted to seem cool. He should have known better though. He wasn’t a cool guy. He was a dork and a nerd… which is probably why he and Matt clicked so well. Matt was like him… they got each other. Which, in itself was really, really cool. He felt like he could be himself with Matt. So he was.

 

He thought about it a lot… that day he had first received a text from him. He remembered nearly squealing into his pillow for an hour like an ungodly schoolgirl… yeah. It wasn’t really so bad, though. He liked Matt. 

 

It had been a few weeks since they had started texting, but in that time, he had found a truly good friend, who could  _ potentially  _ become something more. And that was so genuinely nice that he didn’t mind dying sometimes.

 

It  _ was _ dumb, just a little, though, because. For God’s sake. Matt literally called him Mud. Matt knew he ate mud as a child. It was gross, but Matt seemed to enjoy talking to him anyways. He had seen Matt through some intense moments. He’d seen him come out and he had supported him on nights when things sucked and all Matt wanted was a hug. Alex would have hugged him if he could. 

 

He had been wondering, recently, very briefly, what it would be like if he were with Matt. Really  _ with  _ him… physically… also romantically. He wondered if Matt was warm or if he was always a bit chill to the touch. He wondered if his skin was soft or maybe he had dry skin… he wouldn’t mind either way. He wondered if his eyes were even more brilliant in person (gay, he knows) or if his hair is nearly as soft as it looks. He wonders… and he really, really wants to find out. 

 

The worst part about all of this was the fact that he was staying up extremely late because of it. It wasn’t just him staying up and talking to Matt… nah. It was because he was too busy smiling into his pillow as he thought of things Matt had said to him. It was so frustrating. He loved sleep. But… he supposed that said something about how much he liked Matt, that he was willingly staying up for him.

 

Yeah… he really liked Matt. A lot. He wanted to be stupid gay with him; hold his hand, cuddle with him… maybe kiss a bit. 

 

Ok, yes, he really wanted to kiss him. His lips looked so  _ soft,  _ can you even blame him? Matt was cute and handsome and… dammit.  _ Dammit, he wanted to date him so bad.  _ What does one do in this situation…? He’d never even properly met the guy… it was so unfair. Dammit.

 

Ok, can he stop internally saying ‘dammit’? Damn. Ok. Not any better.

 

Alex simply sighed though, biting his lip and grabbing his phone. He wanted to see that smile… he needed a Skype call. 

  
  


**_Alex:_ **

hey bubbles

can we maybe Skype

 

**_Bubbles:_ **

of course we can mUD

is everything ok

 

**_Alex:_ **

yeah

i just miss u i guess (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 

**_Bubbles:_ **

awwww

That’s gay ☆w☆

 

**_Alex:_ **

as am i  (*⌒▽⌒*)

 

**_Bubbles:_ **

believe me i can tell cutie

 

Cutie.  _ Cutie?  _

 

Had Matt seriously just called him…  _ cutie?  _

 

Ok, Alex, you know what, take a deep breath. He was probably just teasing you. Probably. Dammit. 

 

With a deep breath, he clicked the video call button on his laptop, biting his lip and looking at his appearance in the little box in the top corner. He sighed softly, because his cheeks were pink and he had already made the mistake of clicking the button before checking and there truly was no getting out of this. 

 

Matt answered, cheeks also slightly flushed. And well… their friendship wouldn’t be theirs if they didn’t continuously tease each other. 

 

“So… what’s the blush for,  _ cutie?”  _ That’s right, Alex. Assert your dominance. Let him know pet names don’t scare you. (They only fluster you.)

 

Matt only let out a shy laugh, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip.  _ God, he was so cute.  _ “I think you know exactly what,  _ beautiful.”  _

 

Ok… wow. Fuck. Oh God.

 

Alex let out a surprised sound, whining and pressing his face to the keyboard. “This is abuse, Matt…”

 

“Aww, I’m sorry. Would you rather me call you Mud?”

 

“Stop bullying me, _rat_.”

 

Matt laughed, letting out a gasp. “I thought we were friends!”

 

And that… that brought him back down, heart pinching slightly. 

 

“Yeah... We’re friends.”

 

And for the rest of the night, into the early hours of the morning, they talked. Alex watched him smile and laugh and yawn… it was only slightly more bittersweet than before.


End file.
